Hush, Hush
by Lifelikeneverbefore01
Summary: One Shot! Bella found out that Edward, her fiancé has been cheating on her. With who? For How long? and what will Bella do to get her revenge? all your questions are answered in Hush, Hush. M for cursing and lemons later on if becomes a story!


Bella's POV

My heart felt it was breaking. It was too painful to breathe and I felt like passing out. I tried to cry more, but my eyes…hurt so much. I reached for another bottle of wine trying to forget. Her name was Tanya. I covered up a sob that threaten to come out.

Tanya had just called Edward's cell, being the loving fiance that I am I answered it asking who it was. She kindly told her name and asked for Edward. I thought that she was a patient. Something in my mind asked why would he ever give a patient his personal number.

I told her that he was out and asked why she needed to know.

I had a bad feeling, something pulling at my stomach making me sick, telling me that something was going to go wrong. Tanya, dear dear Tanya told me that she was his girlfriend. I stopped breathing for what felt like 20 minutes.

It had taken a while for my brain to wrap around her statement. Girlfriend! how could she be his girlfriend he was always with me! I was scared. Scared to even ask how long they have been together made me sick but I couldn't help it.

I asked.

A year.

They had been together for a year. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and tossed my head back to drown the wine. Edward and I had been together for 3 years and one of them he was seeing this skank. I hung up after she told me.

After I cried I did a little of snooping and I found out what Tanya looked like on our home computer. She had sparkly deep blue eyes with strawberry blond hair. I also saw other pictures.

Them together kissing at the mall, park, restaurant, and at the beach what looked like Hawaii in the background.

Then I remembered the trip Edward took 5 months ago. He told me it was a doctors meeting that he just HAD to go to. I didn't even think he knew that he missed our 3 year anniversary.

I shut down the computer I went in the kitchen to get wine trying to drink myself drunk so I could forget. I have known for a fact that I wasn't pretty enough and I was lucky to even catch the Edward Cullen's eye. Now I know that we weren't meant to be. I snorted, '_yeah what a great way to find out_' I thought to myself.

Tonight was supposed to be special. I was making a great dinner for Edward so we could spend more time together. I laid my head on the granite counter and breathed in deeply. I heard Edwards cell vibrate again. Reluctantly I looked at the screen.

**Have fun with Tanya at Kenny's Talent Shack 6:30!** I was about to roll my eyes but stopped. I smiled and grabbed a notebook and a pen and started making my plan.

I wrote a few lyrics down and when I was finished with the song I went to my closet and picked out an black corset, with a black pencil skirt, slid on my heels, and walked out the door.

Before Edward, I used to be involved in music. My mother, bless her heart gave me one useful thing while I lived with her in Phoenix. A great voice.

I jumped in my truck and drove to Kenny's, it was 6:31 when I got there and I could see the top of copper hair walking into the restaurant. I walked in a few minuets after them. I was seated about 4 tables away from theirs.

My heart tightened every time he would laugh, smile or move hair out of her eyes touching her cheek. I covered up a sob by coughing quietly. When the waitress came over I read her name tag.

"Um... Alice I need a little help" Alice frowned a little nodding for me to continue. I jumped into telling her about Edward and Tanya and my plan.

Alice's eyes widened and listened carefully. When I was done she spoke, "What table do they sit at so I can personally kick their asses"

I laughed then found out that she was serious. I shook my head " all I need you to do is to help me with my plan."

I could tell by her face that she wasn't happy. I only knew her for 5 minuets and she was closer than most friends I've ever had.

"Well if you need help then me and my friend Rose can open the mic for you to sing if you give us the copy of the lyrics we can sing the background vocals. I nodded and told her my selection of music and the beat that needed to go with the song.

Alice went on stage with a blond who I assumed was Rose.

"OK people settle down, we have a new talent here and she would like to sing a song. Her song is about her no good, goddamn, motherfu-"

Rose snatched the mic away from Alice before she could finish.

"This song is for her cheating fiance and she would like to sing him a personal message since he is sitting here in the crowd tonight".

I glanced over to Edwards table and he seemed at ease. '_Not for long you bastard_' I smirked at his reaction when Alice called me up.

"Can you please give a around of applause to my new friend Bella!"

I stood and everyone clapped except Edward. His eyes were so wide that you might have thought they would fall out any second.

I smirked walking up the stairs on to the stage. "Thank you Alice. I hope you guys like this song. I sure will!"

Everyone clapped again but they quieted when the music played.

I locked eyes with Edward never breaking his gaze.

**Oooooh ooooh**

**I never needed you to be strong**

**I never needed you for pointin' out my wrongs**

**i never needed pain,i never needed strenght**

**My love for you was strong enough you should've known.**

**I never needed you for judgement**

**I never needed you to question what i spent**

**I never ask for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you got a hold on me.**

**And it's a little late for conversations**

**There isn't anything that you can say.**

**And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so look at me , listen to me because,**

**I don't want to**

**Stay another minute**

**I don't want you**

**To say a single word**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**There is no other way **

**I get the final say**

**Because**

**I don't want to**

**Do this any longer**

**I don't want you**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**I've already spoken**

**Our love is broken**

**Baby Hush Hush**

**I never needed your corrections**

**On everything from how i act to what i say**

**i never needed words, i never needed hurt, i never needed you to be there everyday**

**I'm sorry for the way i let go**

**Of everything i wanted when you came along**

**But i am never beaten, broken, not defeated**

**I know next to you is not where i belong**

**And it's a little late for explanations**

**There isn't anything that you can do**

**And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so you will listen when i say baby**

**I don't want to**

**Stay another minute**

**I don't want you**

**To say a single word**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**There is no other way **

**I get the final say**

**Because**

**I don't want to**

**Do this any longer**

**I don't want you**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**I've already spoken**

**Our love is broken**

**Baby Hush Hush**

**No more words**

**No more lies**

**No more crying ooh ooh**

**No more pain**

**No more hurt**

**No more tryin' Oh Oh Yeah**

**Because**

**I don't want to**

**Stay another minute**

**I don't want you**

**To say a single word**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**There is no other way **

**I get the final say**

**Because**

**I don't want to**

**Do this any longer**

**I don't want you**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**I've already spoken**

**Our love is broken**

**Baby Hush Hush**

**Yeah Oh**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**I've already spoken**

**Our love is broken**

**Baby**

Everyone erupted in applause.

I walked away from the mic and walked up to Edwards Table and said loud and clear.

"I need you to pick up your shit when your done fucking the slut" and walked away before slapping hands with Alice and Rose.

* * *

**Ok well I hope you liked it and it you want me to continue or you want to give me some suggestions just review!**


End file.
